hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Monday Night Raw Episode August 1,2011
Raw Starts with The Rock in the ring Rock: Finally, The Rock has come back to Greenbay Wisconson! ~Crowd Cheers~ Rock:Tonite, we have a special lineup starting with Alex Riley vs a special guest! Lawler: I Wonder who that could be Cole:Probably the Most Must See WWE Superstar in history, The Miz! Rock: Tonite's mainevent will be the Co-WWE Champions in tag Team action vs The Worlds Most Dominant! ~ Crowd Cheers ~ Rock:Alright lets get started Match #1 - Alex Riley's Music hits - - Crowd Cheers - Lawler:Listen to this standing ovation for this rookie! Cole:Ya ya ya, they should be booing him after what he did to the Most Must See Lawler:Shut up Cole:Lets see who this ungrateful US Chump's opponent is - Cole grabs a mic - Cole:I forgot to tell you, I am now making this a US Title Match to prep everyone for SummerMania! Cole sits down Lawler:Who gave you permission to do that Cole:No one, im Mr.WrestleMania ~ Crowd starts to chant Kofi, Kofi Kofi! - Lawler:I think this crowd wants to see Kofi Kingston vs Alex Riley - Dolph Ziggler's Music Hits - Cole: Aww this is rich! The match starts with Ziggler pumpleing Riley with a flurry of punches and kicks into a corner Ref:I..2...3...4..5 break come on break it! Riley counters with a spear and several punches before the ref pulls him off For several minutes it was back and forth high-flying, heavyhits Cole:Come on Ziggler, beat this chump, this is for the US Title! Lawler:Come on Riley! Riley goes for a Stunner but Ziggler catches him with a Sleeper Hold Cole:YES TAP Riley TAP! - Vickie uncovers a turnbuckle - Cole:Vickie what are you doing? Riley hits Ziggler on the exposed steel and starts pounding Riley in the corner Cole:Come on ref do your job, pull him off now! - Vince charges in the ring - Cole:Hey! Vince hits Ziggler with a chair the to gut and goes to hit Ziggler in the back. Crowd:Cheer Vince hits Riley in the face with the chair, drops it on the mat and hits an Edgecution onto the chair. Cole: Whats going on here? - Vince grabs a mic- Vince:IM IN AT SUMMERMANIA! Before Vince leaves the ring he spears Ziggler Match #2 Lawler:Well after getting over our weird and awesome opening succesful US title Match Cole:Right now its AJ Styles vs another unknown opponent Lawler:Dont make it a title match Cole: I will if its an actual Champion - AJ Styles Music Hits and AJ charges into the ring - Crowd:AJ, AJ, AJ! Cole:Why is this crowd cheering the wrong person? Lawler:You dont know who it is yet - The Rock appears on TitanTron - Rock: Now your opponent - Rey Mysterio's Music Hits - Cole: Yep they were cheering for the right person. The match goes with AJ quickly dominating Rey even hitting a powerbomb to Rey to the outside of the ring Cole:Come on Mysterio if your so great, dominate this poser! Rey turns the match around with a hurrianrona to the ring post. Lawler:YES, Rey drags AJ into the ring Ref. 1.....2....Kickout Cole:THAT WAS 3! Rey hits the 619 to AJ Rey climbs the turn buckle and goes for a leg drop, AJ counters with a missle drop kick to Rey Crowd:ouch AJ Hits Rey with a Styles Clash Cole:NO NO NO! Ref: 1....2.....3 Announcer: The Winner of the Match, AJ Styles! Cole throws a water bottle into the crowd, Cole:This is rigged and u know it Backstage Josh Matthews:My guest at this time, Co-WWE Champion, from Chicago Illiniois, JIM LOGAN! Crowd:Cheers so loud, the roof cracks Logan:Thanks man Matthews:How does it feel to be Co-WWE Champion and have to team up with your now friendly rival for SummerMania? Logan:It feels pretty awesome, I hope we get the win and I have all the respect in the world for Punk, I hope we have an awesome match and I'd like to say, well Kane and Big Show, look out, the Chicago Made Punks are coming at ya. Matthews: Thanks Jim TV Scene jumps to Randy Orton talking to Edge Crowd Cheers Orton:So I was thinking, since we got matches on Smackdown, we assist each other, you know, when you face Truth, ref distracted, i hit him with an RKO, you spear him, 1,2,3 right there Edge:Sounds good John Morrison walks by Edge:Hey Johnny hows it going? Morrison:Oh great, I gotta get going though Edge: Why? Morrison:I got no match Edge: Oh you wanna head to the weight room then? Morrison:Sure Goldberg attacks Morrison and Edge Orton:HEY HEY HEY! Goldberg lunges for Orton and Orton dodges Goldberg turns around into the RKO GM Office Morrison:Hey Rocky, we need something done about Goldberg Rock:what did he do now? Morrison:He attacked me and Edge, Orton had to hit him wtih an RKO to knock him out Rock:Ok Ill see what I can do, put you should be heading for Smackdown's arena, you got a match on Smackdown on Friday. Morrison:Right Match #3 Announcer:This next match set for one fall is a body slam challenge Mark Henry's Music Hits Cole: I know this guy is gonna win, who can lift him? Lawler:I dont know Announcer:In this corner, from Texas, weighting 400 Pounds, The WSM,Mark Henry! Crowd:Booo! -Sheamus's Music Hits - Crowd:CHEEER! Lawler:This guy could win The match goes pretty one sided with Sheamus getting the upperhand with a Brouge Kick early on and after 10 minues Henry hits the WSS Cole:Its over Lawler: Ya i remember it was the other way around at SlammiMania, Henry was a face and he beat Sheamus. Henry goes to body slam Sheamus but Sheamus struggles out and hits another Brouge Kick Sheamus hits a body slam to Henry Crowd:CHEER Announcer:The winner of the match, SHEAMUS! Henry sticks out his hand, Sheamus shakes it Henry pulls Sheamus into a clothsline Cole:Poor sportsmanship Promo Triple H: At SummerMania, it will be CM Punk vs Jim Logan to crown the Undisputed WWE Champion! Cole: Even after all of this, CM Punk apparntly needs an edge of Logan, an injury, something Lawler:Ya, he needs to find it now Commercial Announcer:''Can ''Punk find an injury on Logan before the PPV? Main Event Matchup Announcer:This next Match is your mainevent of the evening, Kane & Big Shows Music Hits Announer:Introducing first, THe Worlds Most Dominant Tag Team in the World, Kane and The Big Show! Crowd: Mixed reaction( 29% Cheer 71%Boo) Lawler:Not a lot of support for The WMD - CM Punk's Music Hits - Crowd: 100% Cheer Lawler: OMG Listen to reaction to these guys The match begins with Punk and Kane battling awesomely and the match goes both ways for about 15 minutes Crowd:We Want Logan *Clap* *Clap* *Clap Clap Clap * Kane Tags Big Show lawler:Here comes the Worlds Largest Athleate Punk tags Logan Show drags Punk and hits him with a Weapon of Mass Destruction Ref:He is not the legal man! Show darts for Logan, Logan ducks underneath and starts dominating Show Logan sets up an AA Cole:Here comes the AA! Show counters and hits Logan with a WMD and goes for a pin Ref:1.....2... Punk saves Logan Logan gets up to have a light shined in his face by Paul Bearer Punk gets blined with sand from Kane and Punk hits a roundhouse to Logan Lawler:Oh my Punk just hit his partner! Show goes for a pin Ref:1.....2.....Kickout Show picks logan up and goes for a chokeslam, Logan counters into an AA Ref:1....2....3! Announcer:The Winners of the match, The Co-WWE Tag Team Champions, CM Punk and Jim Logan! Cole What a great match!